Bakuverse
by utopianking
Summary: The Darkus bakugan have been banished for 100 years. Then one appeared to Ian Shadows. now he must save the world of Zelos from the power of Darkness. I'm going to set it on teen for safety. If I don't have all the OCs from fans by the 14th, I will use my own. On Hiatus due to lack of ideas.
1. Chapter 1

Bakuverse

Prolouge

For generations the bakugan and the inhabitants of the world Zelos lived in harmony. Then the bakugan of the attribute Darkus, along with their brawlers, were corrupted by the power of darkness. They waged war against all others.

After a long battle, the Darkus bakugan were sealed in the Doom Dimension, a prison that none can escape. For a century no Darkus bakugan were seen in Zelos.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%

I was walking along the path to school when a bright light appeared in front of me. When the light cleared I saw a black sphere floating.

The sphere opened and said, "Where am I?"

"Y-you're on Zelos," I replied, "Are you a Darkus baugan?"

"Yes. I'm Darkus Omega Leonidas. Who are you?"

"Ian Shadows."

"Well Ian, I need to battle."

"Well I'm heading to school. We can brawl there."

"What do you mean 'we'?"

"You need a Zelite to battle in this world."

Leonidas exhaled loudly, "Fine, I will battle alongside you."

Leonidas curled into a ball again and I grabbed him. I didn't have a guardian bakugan like most people, so I was excited about this. I began to hum a happy tune as I walked when Leonidas yelled, "No humming!"

**So this is the prologue. I am accepting five OCs to be Ian's friends. Please PM me with names, guardian bakugan, appearance and personality. And please only send me an OC if you have a profile so I can reply.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bakuverse: Chapter 2**

"How long until we get there?" Leonidas asked.

"A couple more minutes," I replied, "Just like I said 30 seconds ago."

Leonidas and I were heading towards the school's battle arena. I used my gauntlet to message my friends to meet me there. I also used it to scan Leonidas for his abilities.

Just before I entered the arena, I stuffed Leonidas into my pocket. I didn't want my friends to know my secret as soon as I walked in.

When I walked in my friend Argus, a haos brawler, asked, "Why did you call us here? Class starts in 10 minutes."

I pulled Leonidas out of my pocket and said, "Guys, meet Darkus Omega Leonidas."

Everyone went oooh. Then Sayuri, who didn't really brawl but had a ventus Bakugan, said, "How did you get a Darkus bakugan?"

"That doesn't matter," pyrus battler Duke said, "I just want to battle it."

"Finally," Leonidas said, "Someone who understands me."

We went to opposite sides of the arena said, "Gauntlet, Power Strike!"

Duke started off, "Gate Card set. Bakugan brawl, let's go Pyrus Flare Hydranoid."

Hydranoid G-Power: 900g

"Let's see how this Darkus Bakugan does," he said.

I held Leonidas, "Let's do this, bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! Rise Omega Leonidas!"

Leonidas G-Power: 850

I began, "Ability activate! Omega Eraser!"

Leonidas G-Power: 1250

Leonidas shot a blast of energy at Hydranoid, but Duke was able to counter, "Ability Activate! Hydra Buster!"

Hydranoid G-Power: 1300

"Gate Card open! Power drain, which saps 500 g's from Leonidas.

Leonidas G-Power: 750

Hydranoid slammed Leonidas to the ground. Two abilities glowed and I said, "Double Ability Activate! Shadow Blitz plus Dark Infinity! Dark Infinity doubles Leonidas' G-Power when you have 500 more than him."

Leonidas G-Power: 1500

"Shadow Blitz gives him another 200 g's."

Leonidas G-Power: 1700

Leonidas slipped behind Hydranoid and shot a blast of pitch black energy at him. Hydranoid returned to ball form and fell to the floor.

Duke lifeforce: 0%

Leonidas returned to my hand and I said, "That was great Leo."

"You are a competent brawler as well," Leo said.

"Thanks buddy."

Suddenly, there were sirens blaring outside. Armored men came in and said, "Put your Bakugan on the ground and deactivate your gauntlets."

As I dropped to the ground Leonidas said, "We can take them."

"Not the time."

We kept our hands behind our heads as the men loaded us into trucks.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%

When the truck stopped, the men pulled me out and began to walk me towards an elevator.

"What did I do wrong?" I asked.

The guards remained silent as the elevator went up. When it opened, the guards forced me into a room with a man behind a large desk.

"Hello Mr. Shadows," the man said, clasping his fingers, "I assume you know who I am."

I nodded, "Chief of Zelos security, Chris Hunter. My I ask why I'm here?"

"You are here because you obtained a Darkus Bakugan. It is extremely dangerous to have it."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Chris began to laugh as a guard brought in Leo and my gauntlet, "I believe you do. You see, the ability your Bakugan has is filled with power from the Doom Dimension, just like this ability."

"Of course he's from the Doom Dimension, all the Darkus Bakugan were sent there almost a century ago."

"Ah yes," a map appeared behind Chris, "But you see, we've been getting signals that have been originating from the Doom Dimension. It would be reasonable to assume that more of these are coming."

"So you want me to defeat these Bakugan with Leonidas?"

"Exactly. You would be protecting your home from danger."

"Take the offer, Ian," Leo said, "We could battle more."

"Wait, where are my friends?"

"I sent them back to the school. Now, if you say yes, I will give you this card."

Chris pulled out a card with a strange horned skull, "This is a Doom Card. When activated, the losing Bakugan will head to the Doom Dimension."

That scared me, "Even my own?"

Chris nodded, "Of course. Your Bakugan should be in the Doom Dimension anyways."

Leo floated over to me and I gripped him, "Sorry, but no deal. I won't doom any Bakugan to that hellhole."

I kicked the guard behind me in the shin and jumped over the desk, knocking down Chris and grabbing back my gauntlet. I strapped my gauntlet and activated it.

"You ready Leo?"

"Ready."

I broke the glass behind the desk with my elbow and threw Leo out, "Bakugan stand."

I jumped out the window and Leo began to fly us away from the building.

"Where do we go now?" Leo asked.

"The school," I replied, "We need to make sure my friends are okay. After that, we figure out why the Darkus Bakugan are leaving the Doom Dimension."

I pointed out the way and Leo flew toward the school.

**Hello. Sayuri is the OC of ahsokakazami2001. I will still accept villain OCs. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Bakuverse: Chapter 2**

Leonidas returned to ball form about a mile outside of the city. On the way I messaged my friends with my gauntlet. Argus, Duke, and Sayuri were still at school. Our other friends, Mizu and Kaze, were at home with the flu.

"What do we do now?" Leo asked as we walked through the forest we landed in.

"We need to lay low for a bit," I replied, "We need a plan."

"What about a frontal assault?"

I shook my head, "They have hundreds of bakugan. We haven't practiced enough to beat them, even with Dark Infinity."

When we made it to a tree near a river I kicked it. A hole appeared near the tree and I walked into it.

"What is this place?" Leo asked.

"This is our secret bunker," I said, turning on the lights, "My friends and I built this a few years ago to get away from our parents. I'm actually surprised the power still works."

I opened up a part of the wall and revealed a fridge. After grabbing a soda I activated the holocomputer.

"What are you doing?" Leo asked as I pulled up a map of the city.

"Chris said that there were other signals from the Doom Dimension," I replied after a drink, "Maybe we can get them to our side. So I'm looking for where they appeared."

"Why don't you use your gauntlet?"

"All the gauntlets are connected to satellites. If I used it, there would be a security force here in seconds."

Leo obviously didn't want to talk about security so we stopped talking. I looked at the spots where the signals came from in hopes of finding a pattern of where they appeared.

A few hours later I heard voices coming from the entrance. I grabbed Leo just as Argus, Duke and Saryuri came in.

"How did you guys get here?" I asked, "I never told you where I was going."

"This is the only place you would hide," Argus said as he got a soda from the fridge, "So what's up?"

"There are more bakugan coming from the Doom Dimension and the security goons wanted me to send them back."

"How in the world could they do that?"

I pulled out the Doom Card that Chris showed me. I had swiped it but didn't want to examine it, "This thing is supposed to send a losing bakugan there."

Duke took the card from my hand and looked at it, "This looks creepy. We should test it."

The rest of just stared at him.

"I knew that guy had a screw loose," I heard Saryuri mutter.

"Why would you want to test that?" I asked, agreeing with Saryuri, "If it worked one of us would lose our bakugan"

"Look," Duke defended, "I just want to have a rematch."

"Why didn't you just ask?" I pulled out my gauntlet's activation card.

"But you said we can't use gauntlets," Leo argued.

"But the activation cards can open their own field."

Duke raised a card, "I like this idea."

We all raised cards, "Field open!"

We were transported to a large area. The ground was white and the sky was rainbow colored.

"Where are we?" Leo asked.

"Before the gauntlets this is where people battled," I replied.

"Right you are," a voice behind us said.

We all turned to see a man in a white cloak. He raised a hand and I saw a Doom Card, "I challenge Mr. Shadows to a brawl."

"I'll brawl if you tell me who you are and how you got here," I said, grasping Leo.

"My name isn't important. But Doom Cards allow the user to go anywhere. Doom Card, set!"

The stranger threw the card at the ground, where it sunk.

"Gate Card set. Bakugan Brawl. Stand Haos Razenoid!"

Razenoid G-Power: 900

"Ready Leo?" I asked.

"Ready as ever," he replied.

"Bakugan Brawl! Stand Darkus Omega Leonidas!"

Leonidas G-Power: 850

Razenoid began to lunge at Leo when I made the first move, "Ability Activate, Alpha Buster."

Leonidas G-Power: 1050

Leo swiped Razenoid and he flew back. The figure raised an arm, "Gate Card Open! Lightforce Shadow!"

Razenoid G-Power: 1200

He continued, "Double Ability Activate, Light Cannon plus Moon Cannon!"

Razenoid G-Power: 1750

Razenoid shot a beam of light at Leo, hitting him in the chest. Leo tried to stand up to the blast but fell.

"Use the move!" Leo cried.

I raised the card, "Fusion Ability Activate, Dark Infinity!"

Leonidas G-Power: 2100

The stranger began to laugh as Razenoid was blasted to the ground, "You fell right into my trap. Ability Activate, Negative Light!"

Razenoid G-Power: 1550

"Why did he do that?" Argus asked.

"So I can activate this. Fusion Ability Activate, Light Infinity!"

"What?" we all called out.

_How does he have that?_

Razenoid began to charge a ball of light. As it got larger, it became more unstable. As it began to shoot lightning, the stranger said, "How could this be? This card was supposed to be safe!"

The ball exploded, causing my vision to become filled with white. When my vision cleared, we were back in the bunker. I looked around, but couldn't find Leo.

"Leo! Where are you?" I cried.

I heard some grumbling from under me. I stood up and found Leo. I pulled him close and said, "I'm so glad you didn't get sent to the Doom Dimension!"

"I'm glad too," Leo gasped, "But I don't like hugs."

I let go of Leo and said, "Sorry man."

Saryuri sat up and asked, "How the Doom Dimension did that guy get that card?"

I shook my head, _I was wondering that myself._


End file.
